redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Mossflower War
Summary The Great Mossflower War was a battle between the Corim and the Greeneyes monarchy. The Corim established themselves as a rebellion against the Greeneyes army, and sought to free themselves and all of Mossflower Woods from the Greeneyes' rule. Initially, the Corim's tactics consisted of little more than Gonff stealing food from the stores of Kotir, and giving them to oppressed woodlanders in Mossflower. It was on one such venture that Gonff stumbled upon Martin the Warrior, who had been imprisoned by Verdauga Greeneyes just some days earlier. Gonff freed Martin and together they escaped Kotir, with provisions in tow. Martin was incorporated into the Corim's efforts, and soon, with the help of Gonff and Young Dinny, found clues that led them to Salamandastron in search of Boar the Fighter, a badger lord and true ruler of Mossflower. Unfortunately, Boar came under attack from searats just a day after their arrival, and was killed. Martin and his friends, along with a number of Long Patrol hares, sailed on the searats' captured ship, the Bloodwake, back to Mossflower, where Martin took command of the Corim's efforts. During the friend's absence, the conflict was mounting between the Corim and the Thousand Eyes Army. Several skirmishes took place between the opposing sides, such as when Tsarmina Greeneyes released the Gloomer into Mossflower Woods, only for it to be killed by Stormfin. Upon discovering the secret underground chamber were the Gloomer had previously been kept, the Corim began efforts to partially divert the River Moss into it, hoping to flood Kotir's inhabitants out. A successful tunnel was built, but it was learned by the Corim that completely flooding the chamber would take several seasons. The arrival of Martin and his party in the Bloodwake gave rise to a scheme to dam the River Moss, resulting in a much faster rate of flooding in Kotir. The operation was a complete success, and the rate of flooding in Kotir increased dramatically. Kotir's flooding severely weakened it structurally, and also forced the vermin army to abandon the fortress, leveling the playing field between the two forces greatly. With the vermin surprised and unprepared, the Corim mounted a final assault on Tsarmina and her horde. Lady Amber and Skipper's respective forces were in charge of most of the fighting in the final battle, but were assisted by the Long Patrol hares that had come with Martin's party. The Thousand Eyes Army was sent out to meet the woodlanders, but they were quickly defeated due to the woodlanders ferocity, and at Martin's request the vermin survivors were allowed safe passage back to Kotir, to show that the Corim were not merciless killers. A ballista (built by Timballisto) struck Kotir partway through the battle, destroying what little of the fortress hadn't already been flooded out. Martin, in an attempt to demoralize the vermin army with the loss of their leader, challenged Tsarmina to single-combat as she attempted to escape the ruins of her fortress. The two of them fought a long and grueling battle along the walls of Kotir, eventually ending in Tsarmina drowning in the flooded courtyard of the fortress. The rest of the army, losing to the woodlanders and without a leader, surrendered. The surviving vermin were forever banished from Mossflower country. Some major events that occurred: *The rescue of Ferdy Stickle, Coggs Stickle, and Gingivere Greeneyes by Mask. *The discovery of the secret passage into Kotir by the Molecrew and the Loamhedge mice. *The flooding of Kotir. *The destruction of Kotir via Ballista (designed by Timballisto). *The death of Tsarmina Greeneyes, leader of the vermin forces. Category:Events